The Chronicles Of Nexus The New World
by youngdemon
Summary: Through The Eyes Of A villain Spinxster and Kelli find themselves in a world that has lost the sense of reality and is replacesd by aberration. Together they struggle to find an ultimate power that will change the lives of human and the polluted.


_Prologue_

**L**iving in the darkness under the abyss of the glowing black sun lies a new world. Before the sun died, The earth lived like it did in the year 2000's with minor problems of war, poverty, and rebellion. After the sun died and left the world in darkness the world roused new problems ones that would change the lives of humans forever. The moon of earth salvaged what was left of the suns dust and took its place in the night sky trying to replace what the sun had provided. What was left of the suns radiation rained upon the earth in flames as the prophets and oracles called the apocalypse. The humans foretold this time in history would be the end of the world, but with Advanced technology and the will to live, humans had saved their own lives. The dust particles that were left from the sun rained upon the earth like yellow snow in the winter it fused with every living thing on earth infecting the DNA of almost every living thing on earth. Mutating humans animals they began to change. Their skeletons and souls were affected. Every fiber of their being as creatures of the norm had changed. Some humans who got infected went insane from the mutation and died. Some were not effected at all immune to the dust and all its properties. The ones that were infected and survived were forced to live as outsiders. Their appearance and special abilities shunning them from normal society. The infected were forced to forever to live in exile of their normal land. the infected created a new world and loathed the unaffected.

Their race was given a new name Nexus- New aged demons, the race,of the infected.

**The worlds rules of the Nexus and the unaffected**

Humans fear the Nexus more than their strongest opponent, for they are their greatest weakness. If a human and a Nexus ever make eye contact they will be bound to each other for the rest of their lives. When one dies, so does the other, Because of this fact humans are hated and hunted like animals, forced to hide for their very lives in what few villages still remain. They now strike against the demon race to create a more pure land away from demon society. The demons do the same thing in turn. The cities made is the pure land of Cynth, the bound land of Tyrinshia and the Nexus land of Aleise. The world has been this way after the scene of black sun, humans still remain and they somehow continue to hope that somehow their race will not be completely decimated. To this day many human and demon children hope harmony can be found, Or they will make it so their own way. cross breeding is prohibited between the unaffected and the Nexus, this is not law this is legend.

**  
****Chapter one**

Spinxster ran down the halls of the insane asylum as fast as he could cackling all the way down the giant grassy hill of the front yard and over the gates the doctors and guards couldn't stop him now. Damn did it feel good to be free and out of control he laughed as he ran into the shadows of a near by alleyway and out an other. He would soon find himself in the city Tyrinshia known as the city of the bound. Running down the rain washed streets he stopped in front of a local bar. With his I Pod blaring kick the bucket in his skull candy head phones he strode over to the entrance singing all the way there. **"hey hey hey bata bata bla bla bata bla OOO!"** he said in a silly singing voice then paused as he saw a woman exit the entrance of the bar she was wearing a yellow sun dress and she was reading a book as she stepped out into the quiet streets. When the woman walked by him he took the initiative of flipping the bottom of her sun dress up. He laughed at the womans surprised face as she dropped her book. She knelled down to grab it quickly and Spinxster took this time to make a move **"hey babe"** he said slyly. His menacing eyes stared at her figure and nothing else. With pursed lips the woman stood up and smacked him across the face and started to walk the opposite way her eyes avoiding contact with anyone in her path. Touching his face where he got smacked he smiled, he wasn't phased by the minor negatives as pain anymore. **"you know, I don't take kindly to rejection!"** he called to her his voice still chipper with happiness. His I pod changed to the song hamster dance he smiled and closed his eyes and snapped his fingers to the beat he strode over to the bar and open the glass double doors he walked past the people sitting on the bar stools and into the back where the kitchen was. The workers saw him come into the kitchen but didn't suspect him to be a customer because of his calm entrance and serious face. He was mistaken to be one of the managers. Walking over to a wall Spinxster saw two gas valves that went to the gas stoves. with a smile he turned it on full blast and walked back out past the bar stools and the customers and out the front door. walking away from the bar he could hear the screams of the workers inside. with a little cackle he turned around just in time to see the bar exploding in flames. God it felt good to be one of the infected, he felt invincible. **"aw let me help you"** he said to no one in particular and walked over a fire hydrant and kicked it off with one of his steel toed knee high boots. The water drainage pipes below him started to break beneath the roads and sidewalks. his multi colored eyes caught sight of the woman he saw before entering the bar. He laughed as the drainage pipes beneath her feet feet blew up sending her tumbling through the air and on a near by car. with a screech and a swerve of the car it crashed into one on the other side of the street. Both cars came to a halt, for a split moment before a truck crashed into them both. The cars tumbled down the block the sound of crunching metal with the grinding of bones sent Spinxster wincing with sympathy pain. **"Ouch thats gotta hurt" **he said with a sick smile on his handsome features. There was no guilt and no remorse from what he just did. To him humans meant nothing. The Nexus was everything. He started to dance with the hamster dance music and dodged cars that were disoriented by the mess he made. Humming the hamster dance theme he flipped over a speeding car sending the person inside to a serious misfortunate turn of events. He was making explosions happen on every block with his careless actions, the explosions happened like fire works in the black sky, and snowed black ash and a peculiar smell of burning bodies.

Kelli gazed around with her lovely chocolate eyes looking at the city and all its properties she smiled sweetly but it slowly twisted itself into a sicking devious smirk, she chuckled quietly to herself. She had a stuffed pink rabbit hanging out from her bag which was partly open almost all the time. All you could see from the bag besides the bunny was a Metal Machine nobody would suspect. What people didn't know was that this machine was something dangerous. looking around calmly she slid the red goggles that were on the top of her head over her eyes**."I don't want to get bound this early in the ****game"**she said to herself giggling and walking down the streets. Everything in her appearance was sweet and delicate but behind her appearance her soul was dark and twisted and she loved every minute of the madness. Looking around at the people passing her by she planned to strike at just the right moment. She would find a perfect opportunity to find the right person to kill, the moment wasn't far off she would start her mass murder soon. Sitting at a local bus stop she smiled, most humans didn't wear goggles or glasses on there faces because they wished to be bound, She on the other hand didn't want to become bound so early besides this way People would mistake her as one of the infected. She was strange and out of place here at this bus stop everyone looked so...sane. Oh, her insanity, she loved it so, she embraced it. She looked over to the pink Bunny rabbit in her bag that she stitched together.**"Don't worry Sir Crucifix Will have our next Victim soon enough"**she said with a smirk targeting somebody already a young woman with lovely brown hair, Oh she couldn't wait till the blood would stain her pretty head, and her corps would be in pieces. She licked her lips and smiled **"There we go now a perfect Victim that Reminds me of my Sister"**she said with a bit of a evil giggle. She'd fallow this woman and have her way with her very shortly. Kelli was careful not to get caught she'd fake certain things in order for normal humans, who were sane, to still to be drawn to her, like a Nexus does to their prey. she placed fake acrylic fangs on her canines as part of a disguise . She slipped her music player on the song getting away with murder. Oh the irony she did get away with Murder often and it was fun, She skipped off towards the Brunette she was now stalking. She Smiled joyfully as she Slowly tugged out the metal machine from her bag and pulled off the cloth that was covering it revealing a rusted chainsaw. She flicked the switch to turned it on, the woman turned around hearing the revving sound her eyes were filled with horror before she could move Kelli had already sliced her head off. her head rolled down the street towards the panic stricken children as they screamed in horror and ran the opposite way.** "Yay Sir Crucifix The Fun Gonna start!"** she was so happy to be off her medication and hopefully it would stay that way.  
The screaming children ran down the burning streets of the city past Spinxster almost knocking him over he smiled** "Aw the world is so sweet" **two cars ran over one child He cackled with sick humor. **"oh what a wonderful world we live in."** the hamster dance still blared in his ears he danced while dodging a telephone pole that was plunging to the ground with a big crash. He paused in his tracks for a moment hearing a revving sound. He took off his head phones and strained to hear through the sounds of screams and sirens._ what was that? a chainsaw?_ **"Ha, I'm not alone imagine that."** he said and put the headphones back on his head. The cord of the headphones were starting to be a nascence it was hard to move around it kept on catching on to things. His eyes scaled his surroundings, Spotting a severed telephone wire he walked towards it, he picked it up several volt's of electricity ran through his body. Shocking himself he giggled, hooking his I pod and headphones to the live wire he looked around again** "I need one more thing..."** he murmured tugging the telephone wire towards a random busted car. He tore open the crushed metal door with one hand a human who was inside of the car shrieked in horror. With a growl Spinxster averted his gaze sticking his hand inside the car and tugging the human out. His gaze then rested on the humans radio system in the car, he smirked tossing the screaming human aside. He crawled into the drivers seat and busted the radio with his fist, he started hooking up the wires to the telephone wire and his I pod breaking his headphones and using the wire part to tie the I pod to the car. With one electric spark and a tie of a blue wire the song hamster dance was blaring from the cars speaker at maximum volume. He laughed and got out of the car, ready to raise hell in the streets once more. He turned around to see the next victim his eyes grew wide and his smile turned into a frown, the streets were filled with hacked up people _he_ was going to get rid of. **"hey who ever is using that chainsaw is taking my kills no fair!"** he yelled pouting, he looked in the distance and only saw two human figures moving. **"What is that?"** curiously he walked down the mountain of cars away from the blaring car and hid.

He watched Kelli's eyes widen a bit as a human man she was just about to kill pulled off her goggles thinking he could probably spare his life assuming that the sweet looking Kelli was one of the infected demons,Her disguise worked. When she looked up at the human man she couldn't help but start Laughing as he stated that he and her were now bound together. Well for one thing she could tell he was human. **"your a real idiot aren't you"**she stated to the person as she tugged at the acrylic tooth pulling the fake fang off with a click. **"it's fake"** She said looking at his neck. She swiftly decapitated him, she then looked at the guy in the distance who simply stated she was stealing his kills. She put her false fang back in her mouth bending over to the dead man and picked up her goggles. She turned off the chain saw before placing it back in her bag, turning to leave she noticed she dropped her bunny Sir Crucifix. **"Oh no Sir Crucifix were did you go.."** she said a bit of concern in her voice. She scanned the streets for a pink stitched up bunny. She spotted it over by the Car that was blaring the Hamster Dance music and quickly skipped over to it placing the blood stained goggles around her neck and picking up Sir Crucifix. **"Ah Crucy you scared me for a moment, no more hopping off while I'm in the middle of Mass destruction okay?"**she said placing the bunny beside the chainsaw. She was obviously the one who was doing all the slicing because she was covered in blood. Not that anybody would believe that all these events were caused by slicing off a womans head. If she ever got prosecuted she could always play innocent.

Spinxster's eyes widened in awe as he saw Kelli close up, with her the goggles around her neck her blood stained clothing with her beautiful chainsaw glinting in the red light of the flames surrounding them he started to pant. Her fangs were visible from her lips he grinned **"nexus huh?"** he said under his breath as he slinked towards her and slid his hands around her waste. He pulled her into him until her body was pressed against his and his color changing eyes challenged her golden chocolate ones before kissing her. Kelli's eye's grew wide with surprise, Spinxster was even more excited. Something about this psycho demon with a bloody chainsaw turned him on, their silhouettes seemed to be painted against the fiery background with there eyes were locked to each other. _This guys not human_ she thought as the kiss continued, She couldn't push him off since she didn't have any super human ability like he did, his arms were like steel around her waste. With a last attempt to get away from him she did one thing that she could think of. She bit down on his bottom lip, surprised Spinxster let go loosened his grip. She escaped from his grasp **"you know you just really screwed yourself over right?"**she said with a small little chuckle and a smirk licking the blood off her mouth. She wiped the last of the blood on the other side her mouth with her hand. **"You do know that I'm human"** Spinxster licked his lips **"so you felt the connection too? I knew this fantasy was too good to be true"** Kelli laughed in annoyance what now she was bound and there was nothing she could do about it. Spinxster was thinking the same thing, his mind reeled for a moment to mull over the situation he forced himself into, he paced back and forth. He wiped his mouth with is already bloodied sleeve and stood next to her. **"suicide or mass murder which to choose"** he spat the access blood out if his mouth.**"I would choose mass murder it seems we have mutual passions for killing"** she said into his ear placing one hand on his shoulder. She grinned looking boldly into his face before inching it closer to hers to lick the blood off his cheek.** "since were both bound might as well make the best of it right?"** he asked a grin now spreading on his handsome face as well. He took a step back and held out a hand towards her. **"dance with me?" **She looked at him reluctantly, but put her hand in his. **"what do you mean by that?"** she asked. Spinxster laughed he looked her straight in the eye **"I can't trust the person I'm bound to if they can't dance."** she grinned **"it would be a pleasure."** A slow song came on from the car and Spinxster and Kelli started slow dance. Thinking to herself she wondered about Spinxster_ 'he might be fun to play with, It would be much funner to have a partner around then it would be solo.' _she accidentally stepped on his foot.** "I-I'm a bit rusty since I haven't danced in a while"** she said bringing her self closer to him watching him through her dark hair. She heard a groan from somebody and a devious little smirk came back to her face. Somebody was living after her hell of mass Murder other then the person she just became bound too, She scanned the ground quickly finding a man who she had hacked an arm off of. She looked at her bag, her chainsaw was already turned off and charging. She tugged at her combat boot and a dagger came free from the seam she tossed it at his head hitting him squarely in the middle of his forehead. She giggled for joy as the man fell backwards dead, Spinx looked at the man she disposed of then into her sweet little face. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth he pulled her closer to him. **"rusty you say?"** he started to do the box step. Dancing over parts of dead bodies he laughed slightly _'this is my kind of wonderland.' _he twirled her around **"you dance very well"** he said leading her through the steps. He couldn't wait to make sweet passionate blood baths with this girl she was the perfect partner for his own personal crime.


End file.
